Despues de ser enemigos
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: La mansión Malfoy, cuantos años han pasado 10 quizá mas, tantos años desde la primera vez que la vio y ahora se encontraba allí mirando aquella fotografía, sentado en el antiguo despacho de su padre muerto... Se preguntaba como estarían ahora de haber seguido como antes, que hubiese sucedido... Hubo una vez que le dijo "ahora me doy cuenta que yo también te ame desde la primera v


DraxHer

Después de ser enemigos...

Hogwarts, igual que desde el principio, no había cambiado nada... La guerra no la había cambiado.

Seguía de la misma manera, aportaba educación en el pasado y lo seguía haciendo a nuevos estudiantes

Harry Potter había logrado vencer y acabar a Lord Voldemort y los que lo ayudaron recibían su justo castigo, sino es que ya se encontraban muertos...

El famoso trió dorado, héroes de la magia conocidos mundialmente...

Se encontraban repitiendo el 6año ya que McGonagall había dicho que la educación no se impartió completa, junto a toda su generación...

Comencemos con que el inicio de ese año había sido difícil para todos, bueno quizá mas para unos que para otros, pero aun así difícil.

La tensión en el castillo era latente, la mayoría de los alumnos seguían el curso de las cosas, algunos no tenían relación con nadie, pero al poco tiempo todo volvía a ser como antes, dejando atrás las diferencias, la casa de Slytherin se había vuelto mas respetuosa y a los ojos de muchos no eran malas personas...

Harry Potter o San Potter finalmente había acabado con Voldemort y se podía decir que su vida era normal, era capitán del equipo de quidditch y tenia una novia pelirroja, Ginny Wesley, eran una de las parejas mas melosas, románticas y chistosas, cada que caminaban destilaban amor... en ocasiones eran insoportables.

Ronald Wesley o La Comadreja seguía siendo el mismo idiota pero ahora con aires de grandeza, se revolcaba con cada basura que se le ofreciese o que encontrara en un rincón, cuando acabo la guerra se decía que andaba con Hermione Granger pero que la supuesta "relación" no había durado mas de un mes, las razones nadie las sabe, siempre cambian la historia y en algunas ocasiones se dudaba que hubiese existido tal caso entre ellos, por ello el pelirrojo había retomado la relación con Lavender Brown, siendo ella una cornuda.

Hermione Granger o ratón de biblioteca o sangre-sucia, seguía siendo la mas inteligente de su generación pero ella había cambiado a diferencia de los demás y hasta su mas grande enemigo lo sabia y podía confirmar, ella regreso mas tarde que sus amigos y usualmente ya no se le veía con ellos, siempre se le veía con una serpiente y siempre era con esa Theodore Nott, varios afirmaban que eran pareja pero solo eran rumores, la verdad era otra... ellos eran primos y luego de borrarles la memoria a sus padres se fue a vivir con la familia de él que la recibieron... físicamente la chica era hermosa, la falda dejaba ver unas piernas largas y torneadas, la camisa insinuaba unos senos de buen tamaño que ella cubría con la capa y su melena de leona ya no era una maraña tenia largos rizos definidos de color castaño claro, el rostro de un ángel con rasgos felinos, largas pestañas en abundancia, labios rosas provocadores al igual que sus ojos color chocolate.

Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger una pareja, dispareja que en realidad eran una ilusión...

Draco Malfoy o El príncipe de Slytherin, no había recibido un castigo por que? Sencillo, Granger había abogado por él en el juicio, diciendo que solo estaba influenciado y que estaba bajo el hechizo imperio, lo cual era mentira pero aun así le creyeron, le debía mucho... Normalmente cuando se la encontraba se saludaban diciendo el apellido del otro y en pocas ocasiones ella ocupaba la mesa de las serpientes, entablaban una charla corta y amena, en las que reían y los silencios eran cómodos, le atraía y se le hacia interesante.

Una extraña relación entre dos enemigos...

Ese día hacia mucho calor por lo cual las chicas usaban la falda mas corta que tenían...

Y en el comedor las parejas discutían y algunos aprovechaban

En la mesa de los leones una pelirroja de ojos azules discutían con el niño que vivió

**Harry esta haciendo mucho calor y créeme no es la mas corta que tengo!-**decia la chica estaba cansada de tanto parloteo

**Pero Ginny-**la pelirroja coloco un dedo sobre la boca del chico

**Nada Potter..-**el hizo una mueca para replicar pero la chica se le acerco hasta posarse en el oído y susurrarle seductoramente-**mejor vamos a adelantarnos a clases grr si? Harry-** el nombre del de lentes salio de los labios de ella como un gemido que lo hizo sonreír...

Delante de ellos se encontraba Ron y Lavender, comiendo tranquilamente y dirigiéndose miradas un tanto extrañas...

Por debajo de la mesa las piernas de la chica rozaban y se enredaban con las del chico, motivándolo a que en vez de acariciar solo sus muslos fuera mas allá como ella que con sus uñas rozaba el bulto de él arañándolo lentamente...

En días tan calurosos como aquellos las hormonas se alborotaban y los estudiantes como buenos guerreros de paz las calmaban con mucho sex, he digo actividad física

Como era costumbre el Slytherin la esperaba fuera de su sala común y ella salia a los 5minutos caminando en silencio hasta entrar al comedor, hoy ella no tenia ganas de ir con Gryffindor así que se dirigió con el chico a la mesa de las serpientes, donde tomaron asiento y el rubio junto a su amigo Zabinni estaban ya hay...

**Buenos días Blaise, Malfoy-**dijo antes de comenzar a beber el zumo de calabaza

**Buenos..-**respondieron al unisono, saludando a ambos

**Hermione quisiera saber por que aun no le llamas Draco a Malfoy?-**pregunto Theodore haciendo que Blaise pusiera atención y ella junto con Malfoy se miraran con signos de interrogación

**Cierto, Tu también deberías de llamar a Mione por su nombre de pila-**dijo dándole la razón al otro y ellos rieron suavemente dejándolos confundidos

**Sucede que hemos sido enemigos durante tanto tiempo que...El llamarnos por nuestro nombres de pila haría que el contacto -**explicaba ella pero pronto el rubio termino la oración

**Sea mas intimo y eso no sera sencillo de decir porque tienen sentimientos profundos que aun no estamos dispuestos a sentir -**era tan sencillo como eso, aun no eran íntimos

Nott y Zabinni los miraron negando con la cabeza mientras esos dos mantenían los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros... y esta escena era vista por los Gryffindor con envidia...

Se encontraban en clase de pociones, leones y serpientes, ese día el profesor había dicho que se mezclaran unos con otros por lo cual estaban en parejas y grupos de cuatro

En una esquina hablaban y preparaban una poción, un Malfoy junto con Granger...

Se veían cómodos trabajando juntos, aunque las palabras eran escasas se complementaban muy bien, todos los que los miraban se encontraban sorprendidos, la verdad es que no era para menos pero aun así ellos los ignoraban disfrutaban confundir a las personas.

La mesa que se encontraba centrada en el salón era ocupada por Ron, Harry, Blaise y Theodore que ademas de intentar realizar la poción hablaban sobre todo un poco hasta que Ron decidió desviar la conversación

**Oigan que se traen con Hermione?-**pregunto mirando receloso a ambas serpientes

**Nosotros? Nada, últimamente anda decaída-**respondió Blaise sin tomarle mucha importancia

**Debe ser que como no ha podido acostarse con alguien nuevo...-**Ron solo lo susurro pero aun así los otros tres lo escucharon

**Ron! Como puedes..-**reprocho Harry regañándolo mientras el pelirrojo se encogía de hombros, las serpientes estaban en shock ahora sabían quien se la pasaba diciendo que ella era una zorra con piel de cordero

**Wesley... las chicas son princesas por naturaleza-**dijo Theo y se marcho, ya había terminado la poción con Harry

**El hecho de que tu salgas con un chico no te da el derecho de insultarla a ella-**Blaise también se fue junto al otro para dejar confundidos a ambos Gryffindor, quien iba a pensar que el amigo ademas de ex-novio de la castaña hablaría así de ella, y también quien pensaría que dos personas ajenas a su vida durante tanto tiempo ahora la defenderían así

**Esa que tu vez por hay, que hoy tu llamas mujer de mal vivir recuerda que una vez tuvo ilusiones igual que tu y una vez te amo tan fuerte como ahora la amas tu...-**le recordó Harry para dejar solo al Wesley, este miraba al hurón y a la castaña mientras se consumía en la ira, rabia, dolor y odio...

El primer baile, algo que había organizado McGonagall porque los estudiantes se había comportado muy bien ademas quería distraer a los del 6año habían pasado por mucho...

En el patio estaban los príncipes de Slytherin junto a la leona de Gryffindor, era un paisaje difícil de ignorar, ya que estaban sentados en la verde grama cerca de un gran árbol de donde caían varias hojas verdes, la castaña estaba leyendo descansando su espalda en las raíces del tronco, Blaise jugaba ajedrez mágico contra Draco y Theodore acostado veía las hojas caer ademas recibía las caricias de una mano de la chica en sus cabellos azabaches.

**Haaa... con quien iras al baile Hermione?-**pregunto bostezando Theo

**No quiero ir, Allí estará él y no lo quiero ver...-**hablo suave y tranquila, Harry le había comentado lo que dijo Ronald

**Mione no hagas caso, ve y diviértete-**aconsejo Blaise mirando el tablero

**En tal caso con quien iría, no quiero estar con un baboso-**dejo el libro de lado y puso atención en lo que le dirían

**Ve con Draco-**soltó Nott de repente

**Tks, no puedo..-**estaba concentrado cuando la chica vio el tablero, Blaise había movido el rey blanco en g4 a h5

**Je, Reina Negra en e3 a g5 Jaque Mate**-la castaña era muy inteligente

**Herms, seduce a Draco así te acompañara-**Dijo Blaise para iniciar el encantamiento reparo en las piezas

**Eso ya no funciona chicos-**Draco se recostaba en el pasto, mientras Zabinni y Nott estaban a cada lado de la chica susurrándole cosas

**Hazlo!-**dijeron ambos chicos apoyándola al unisono se sentaron juntos viendo como ella se acercaba gateando al rubio y se colocaba sobre él, Draco abrió sus ojos inmediatamente y la vio sonrojada con los labios rosas húmedos y entreabiertos, las orbes chocolates brillaban con intensidad, ella con su mano derecha puso un rizo detrás de su oreja, los pensamientos de él divagaban, hacia tiempo que la quería ver así pero en otra situación mas intima, era la viva imagen de la inocencia, se encontraba sin palabras

**DraDraco... ven conmigo al baile-**suave y con timidez salieron esas palabras, aun así el no reacciono seguía con sus pensamientos y la mirada fija en ella, Hermione volteo a ver a los chicos y estos le hicieron una seña que interpreto como plan B.

Ella volvió su rostro al rubio y sus ojos cambiaron ahora el negro amenazaba con suplantar el marrón de sus ojos, ya no era inocente era sensual, humedeció sus labios con la fina lengua pasándola tentativamente, lentamente poso su boca sobre el lóbulo del oído y sintió como él se erizaba

**Te espero en las escaleras a las 20hr-**seductora como nunca antes lo dijo y él asintió de manera inmediata y sus amigos junto a ella rieron sonoramente, lo habían convencido de ir y de que manera, ellos sabían que él gustaba de esa chica...

Draco Malfoy esperaba apoyado en el comienzo de las escaleras, vestía unos pantalones verde aceituna al igual que la capa y una camisa negra como los zapatos, el cabello lo llevaba hacia abajo y un mechón tapaba uno de sus ojos, lucia tan atractivo, junto a él se encontraba Blaise con Pansy y Theo con Samantha ( una chica de Ravenclaw de ojos verdes y cabellos marrones)

**Draco, nos vamos adelantando-**dijo Theo yéndose con la chica

**Nosotros también, nos vemos adentro- **Blaise junto a Pansy entraron al comedor

El rubio miro hacia las escaleras, realmente se estaba tardando, quizá debería de subir ... su mirada viajo a la chica que salio de un lado, era ella, tan hermosa y despampanante, bajaba las escaleras en un vestido azul rey hasta las rodillas que dejaba su espalda al descubierto el cual insinuaba sus curvas, su cabello se hallaba rizado en las puntas y no tenia casi maquillaje, lucia sensual y hermosa...

**Malfoy, oye vamos-**se le había quedado mirando, reacciono al oír su voz y le ofreció su brazo el cual ella acepto cohibida, caminaban mientras todos los miraban

**Luces muy bien, Granger-**adulo el muchacho ofreciéndole una copa

**Tu igual, hoy me gustas mas de normal-**el rubio se sorprendió y ella se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sonrojándose al instante-**He e Malfoy por que aceptaste venir conmigo?**

**Realmente quieres que te responda?-**la castaña asintió-**fue tu mirada sensual tu manera de hablarme algo me atrajo hacia ti como un imán-**con su mano libre poso una hebra de cabello detrás de su oreja riendo suavemente-**Sabes... hace mucho que no he vuelto a ser el mismo**

**Lo se, hay algo diferente en ti-**apoyo ella y el rubio le ofreció su mano invitándola a bailar, caminaron hasta la pista de baile y la música que llego a sus oídos Hermione lo reconoció al instante...

El baile del rey y la reina, Draco la guiaba y ella lo seguía, que absurda era la vida, quien iba a imaginar que en un futuro ellos estarían así llevándose bien y ella sintiéndose confundida respecto a sus sentimientos por él...

**Casi siempre estoy pensando en ti y por las noches ya no se que hacer-**susurro cerca del oído de la chica, las manos de ella estaban en su cuello jugando con los cabellos rubios y las manos de él tomaban su cintura, manteniéndolos cerca, por un instante la chica dejo de respirar, volviéndolo a hacer para que el aroma varonil entrara por su fosas nasales

**Yo yo.. Drac-**rápidamente fue interrumpida ya que un pelirrojo la halo llevándosela entre la multitud dejando a un Draco confundido

**Hermione! Que crees que haces con Malfoy?!-**gritaba el Weasley, estaban en las puertas del comedor y todos los miraban, Harry se acerco a ambos

**Ron! Que sucede? Por que le gritas a Hermione?-**pregunto queriendo saber sobre la situación, el pelirrojo se encontraba rojo y miraba a la leona, esta tenia una expresión de odio pero las lagrimas se acumulaban en el rostro

**Estaba a punto de besar a Malfoy! Es una zorra! Se ha acostado con medio Hogwarts! Ella .. ella me dejo por esa serpiente ...-**Poco a poco el tono de su voz se iba perdiendo y se oía dolido, el Malfoy había escuchado todo y tan pronto como el chico termino de hablar sintió un golpe proporcionado por el rubio

**No te atrevas a volver a insultarla... créeme no seré tan amable la próxima vez-**salio de allí llevándose a Hermione, Harry y Ginny levantaron del suelo a Ron escuchando como maldecía a la chica

**Ronald ...podrás ser muy mi amigo casi hermano... pero si no sabes tratar a una mujer como se merece no vales nada-**se dio la vuelta dejando a ambos hermanos solos

En las afueras del castillo Hermione lloraba y Draco la abrazaba fuertemente, intentando consolarla

**Ya hermosa, no llores-**limpio una vez mas las lagrimas de la chica

**Dra...Draco te jjuro qque yo no me he acostado con nadie solo son rumores-**decia ya un poco mas calmada mirándole fijamente y él vio sinceridad en esos ojos color chocolate

**Hermione yo nunca he pensado lo contrario, tranquila-**beso las mejillas de ella, sintiendo la calidez por lo sonrojadas, y la risa acudió a los rosados labios-**me encanta tu risa**

**A mi me encantas tu-**y sin mas lo beso, era un beso inocente ya que sus labios solo se presionaban unos con otros ...

1 año después, dos chicos se encontraban en el lago viendo su reflejo en este, ambos estaban sentados mirando al contrario el rubio la abrazaba por la espalda y ella afianzaba el abrazo con sus manos...

**Draco.. como te empece a gustar?-**el cerro sus ojos sintiendo como ella se colocaba frente a él

**Porque eres una bruja..-**lo dijo tan serio que ella lo miraba inquisidoramente-**mm.. fue tu inocencia quizá quien burlo mi experiencia... como pudiste adueñarte de mi.. de forma total...**

**Hehe y dime Draco..-** el abrió uno de sus ojos haciéndose el desentendido, le encantaba jugar con ella-**dime..**

**El amor tiene infinidad de formas, te lo he demostrado desde pequeños-**ella hizo un puchero y el rubio se acerco al rostro de ella-**Te amo..**

Como toda una leona se abalanzo hacia él haciendo que cayera acostado

**Y yo a ti Malfoy-**ronroneo en su cuello para luego besarlo apasionadamente

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

La mansión Malfoy, cuantos años han pasado 10 quizá mas, tantos años desde la primera vez que la vio y ahora se encontraba allí mirando aquella fotografía, sentado en el antiguo despacho de su padre muerto...

Se preguntaba como estarían ahora de haber seguido como antes, que hubiese sucedido...

Hubo una vez que le dijo "ahora me doy cuenta que yo también te ame desde la primera vez que te vi"..

Tanto tiempo ... Y en esos momentos se daba cuenta cuanto tiempo perdieron, de habérselo dicho antes..

**Draco que haces?-**pregunto una chica entrando con un bebe en brazos

**Nada, solo pensaba..-**la chica miro la fotografía, en esta se encontraba una mujer de cabellos castaños claros y ojos chocolates riendo mientras el hombre rubio estaba abrazándola por detrás posesivamente

**Scorpius es igual a ti-**dijo sentándose en las piernas del rubio mientras ambos miraban al bebe, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su cabello eran rubios-platinados como los del hombre

**Pero sera tan inteligente como tu cariño-**alego mirando a ambos, ellos eran sus tesoros

**Se lo que pensabas, desde la muerte de tu padre lo haces... Cariño yo estaba igual pero ahora no debes pensar en eso... tenemos tanto tiempo por delante... juntos-**coloco al bebe en brazos del rubio y beso los cabellos de su esposo

**Tranquila, ahora me doy cuan grande es lo que sentimos... Hermione, solo que...-**la fotografía reposaba de nuevo sobre la mesa

**Solo que antes eramos enemigos, y sentíamos algo que nunca llegamos a entender por las diferencias, realmente al igual que tu creo que perdimos un poco de tiempo odiándonos ...**

**Pero ahora somos mas que eso y el tiempo no lo perdimos, con eso solo hicimos mas fuerte lo nuestro e increíble...-**el bebe en los brazos de su padre abrió sus ojos mostrando unos ojos color mercurio, tan puros, viendo a sus padres besarse, y les sonrió contagiándoles su risa y Draco agrego saliendo del despacho junto a su hijo y esposa

**Y todo ocurrió...**

**Después de ser enemigos... **


End file.
